


Harry Takes A Bath

by AnalyseThisInkBlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/pseuds/AnalyseThisInkBlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested 2 part slash between Harry and Cedric. What Cedric REALLY meant when he told Harry the prefect's bathroom is not a bad place for a bath. Rating for second chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Takes A Bath

"You know the prefect's bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath," Cedric Diggory chuckled, leaving a baffled Harry behind.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry snuck down that night to the prefect's bathroom after hours, hiding his egg beneath his invisibility cloak. The abundance of taps began to sing their watery song, bubbles forming above the surface. The light from the stained glass window refracted light, the movement creating a rainbow over the water's surface; light cascaded over Harry's bare torso which was lowering into the warm, soapy water. There was a slight rustling in the pipes near the toilets, an echo of a giggle. Despite wanting to relax and immerse himself in the water, harry thought he should hurry before Moaning Myrtle made an appearance. "I must be out of my mind," he muttered, reaching out for the golden egg. As he pressed the top, the screeching resumed, just like the other times, only now it was worst as it resonated against the tiled walls. He quickly clasped the top to stop the noise, exhaling in relief when it did.

"I knew I'd find you here," the sound made Harry jump, turning to face the owner of the voice. Cedric chuckled, as Harry looked down and plunged neck deep into the water to hide himself. "You may wish to rearrange your bubbles if you want to hide,"

"Wha..what are you doing here?"

"I told you, I owe you for the dragons,"

"Could you not just tell me what to do with this?"

"That's not what's important right now," Cedric stopped pacing forward towards the bath, and in one swift movement removed the towel from around his waist. Harry gulped. "What's important right now is this,"

"What exactly is...this?"

"Harry, when we put our name in that goblet, I doubt either one of us thought we were going to die from it. But after our first round, I believe it's important to embrace every moment for what's it's worth. Before it's too late," he said, never breaking eye contact as he lowered himself into the water.

"I didn't put my name in," Cedric just replied with another trademark chuckle, the sound having an effect on Harry's heart, pushing blood straight to his groin. "Besides, why me?"

"Everyone always refers to you as 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived', 'Harry Potter, the boy who defeated He Who Should Not Be Named', but to me, you're 'Harry Potter, the boy who I see in the corridor, the boy with the nice laugh, the boy who is an amazing seeker who I can't keep my eyes off when playing'. I don't think of you as special, and that's what makes you special to me,"

Harry stopped breathing. Cedric stopped moving. The taps had stopped, for a moment, everything was still.

Until they kissed.


End file.
